Fitness/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, every day my mom asks me to exercise. Is it necessary? From, Aishwarya. Tim is standing with a robot, Moby. A compartment in Moby’s chest opens up and reveals a small movie screen. TIM: Ah, I got to go running, but watch this film. The film is titled, "Exercise, Fitness, and You!" VOICE: There's no denying that exercise is good for us. An animation shows a figure running. VOICE: Staying fit can make you healthier, so you can live longer and feel better. Exercise improves blood circulation all through the body. This means that your heart, lungs, organs, and muscles are all working better. An animation shows a beating heart and blood circulating through a body. The sound of a heart beat is heard. VOICE: Breaking a sweat improves your body's ability to use oxygen. Your brain likes lots of oxygen. An animation shows a brain inside a head, and air going through a mouth. Breathing sounds are heard. VOICE: Your muscles become toned and strengthened when they are exercised, making it easier to haul that heavy backpack around. An animation shows a student wearing a backpack while walking. VOICE: Moving around is good for your mind, too. Exercise helps people relax and release stress. An animation shows a spiral spinning around. VOICE: When you exercise, your brain releases hormones called endorphins that make you feel good. An animation shows an angry face transforming into a happier one. VOICE: Along with a healthy diet, exercise can help you control your weight. An animation shows a pair of feet on a scale. VOICE: This reduces your risk of developing high blood pressure, high cholesterol, and heart disease later in life. An animation shows a hammer labeled Exercise flattening the three conditions named by the narrator. VOICE: The harder question to answer is why shouldn't I exercise? An animation shows a flashing question mark. VOICE: Exercise can be a lot of fun. Did you know that running with your dog is exercise? An animation shows a figure running with a dog. VOICE: So is playing with a Frisbee. Even a good long walk counts as exercise. An animation shows a Frisbee flying in the air. The scene shifts to Moby walking toward the camera. VOICE: In the winter, it may be hard to exercise because it's cold outside. An animation shows snow falling. VOICE: But sledding, snowball throwing, and trudging through the snow are all ways to exercise. An animation shows a figure in the snow doing the things described. VOICE: Plus there are lots of fun activities you can do indoors like riding a stationary bike, walking on a treadmill, even just doing simple sit-ups or push-ups in your room. An animation shows figures doing the exercises described. Moby dances. MOBY: Beep. VOICE: So add some movement to your day, your body will thank you. VOICE 2: This message brought to you by BrainPOP. The BrainPOP logo is shown. "The End" appears onscreen. Tim is shown running outside with the word "Meanwhile…" appearing above him. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts